


Im alivveee

by Fandomgirl445



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgirl445/pseuds/Fandomgirl445





	Im alivveee

Well....shit look at this quiet lil place.

Hey folks, its me Fandomgirl and I figured I should probably let you know why I've been off since like....July.

For those of you who read my life updates piece - you know I've been planning on attending Univerisity since like...last September. Well I got accepted into a uni that's over 20 miles away from home and that resulted in me moving - in between that I had my birthday, my mums wedding and just finding somewhere to live as well as give my final notice - the time line goes as follows

June 20 - finish's college and waits for my results from college as well as my acceptance/declined letter to confirm my place at uni.

July 10th - gets to go into college to collect results for my course - bitch got a merit ( B ) over all so I'm happy.

July 20th - gets letter confirming place at uni (but didn't hear about it till later as I was not home and out at a friends for a week)

July 21st - My 20th b-day :D

july 24th - gets home and see's letter. Starts immedatly applying for homes in the area of college as travel just isn't an option

July 27th - Mother gets married

August 5th - acquired a new pet! - will explain shortly.

August 20th - finally gets a house in the area

September 6th - moves into new house

Soon to be : September 19th I will be attending college for behaviour and phycology of animals :D

so its been a wee bit busy and its only gonna get crazier, so if I still haven't updated by late October then please gimme time as I may just be rushing around like a maniac.

So....I see you spotted the new pet! on August 5th....

Well...

I got a dog

_*Hears the 'what the fuck did your stupid ass do from the distance*_

So my mum and her partner had technically been looking for a dog for a while, and whilst they where looking I was keeping my eye out at the shelter for a dog that would suit them at the shelter I volunteered at. Whilst we where doing that I was also looking online, because as much as we wanted to get a shelter dog, we also considered buying if the dog was being rehomed due to no fault of there own.

Then we found drake.

In the picture on the site I used, he was listed as a 13 month old collie cross who was being rehomed due to no fault of his own other than the fact he just wasn't cut out to be a sheep dog. The picture showed a happy, healthy puppy. So I showed my mum Drake and lets just say my family curse kicked in.

The family curse being we somehow always end up getting a rescue pet without meaning to.

We talked to Drakes owner for about a month to get all the information about him, we went out to collect and where greeted with a dog who was filthy, underweight and over all nervous. A different dog from the site and pictures we had as well as what he was described as. But my mum and me, well we fell in love the moment we met him and he immedatly came straight over to me and her and that was that. We took drake home.

Then he escaped the first night we had him

but I got him after chasing him for 4 miles to a school.

We decided to get Drake a harness because he slipped his collar, then two days later after the harness was working so well....

He escaped it.

and broke into a woman's garden

where her dog was in heat.

Drake's not neutered

BUT LUCKILY NO PUPPIES! the owner was thankfully in the garden with her when he came diving through the bush and thankfully followed his tag but to our house, then we took him to the vets. And yep.

He's supposed to be about 20lb's and he was at the time 15lb's (not super low but low enough for concern) - he was covered in fleas and lice and mites. He just wasn't having a good time, so we got him sorted and as of his last vet visit on the 10th of September he's up to 16.5lb's - so we're working with him and teaching him - obviously I'm not there right now but I visit often and help with the training as much as I can :D 

So that's the story of how we go drake and how he tried to run away twice but he totally loves up - he's just a silly puppy....

who's scared of doors

and squeaky toys

and toys in general

but he loves children and other animals including cats. SO my sweet baby pupper is just a giant scardey bean who needs love and support - dear god he's me. :D


End file.
